Harry PotterTheBoyWhoTripped
by iswearimbritish
Summary: Harry and his two best friends were exploring the depths of Diagon Alley when they come across the unexpected. What will happen? Read to find out...One shot story. YAY!


Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any other character's belonging to the author J.K. Rowling.  
  
This is a one-shot story. R&R   
  
Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Tripped!  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were skipping through Diagon Alley arm in arm in arm, as they looked to purchase their school supplies. Attracted by a loud _!BANG!_ behind them they turn quickly and Harry fell to the ground with his face in the dirt, glasses broken, once again.  
  
"Harry are you okay?" whispered Hermione. Then she pulled out her wand and said, "_Oculus Repairo_", pointing to his face.  
  
"What happened? Why did you fall?!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Fine," replied the boy-who-tripped, "it's nothing, really." Although, it was never nothing, and Harry knew that. Ever since he was a boy he had never been able to stand on his own two feet. The Dursleys had always punished him for being so clumsy that it brought back bad memories. He was frustrated with his friends for turning around too quickly and causing him to blush profusely, as if he were a Weasley!  
  
"Wait! Where did that '_!BANG!_' come from?!" asked Harry, trying to change the subject.  
  
"I dunno....good question..." were all the words that Harry caught as attention was changed to a foul, stinky, smoky smell.  
  
Before he even got a chance to ask his two friends where the smell was coming from, he was immediately given the answer. A hot, steaming pile of fresh corpses lay in the corner of the street next to an abandoned building! Suddenly chaos erupted as bystanders began to notice the pile of bodies in the street.  
  
Through clenched teeth, Harry screamed, "WHO COULD HAVE DONE THIS!?" Hermione stood there struck by fear with her hand clasped to her mouth in horror. But, Ron on the other hand, was hit my a shower of silent tears as he looked at the scene laid before him. On the top of the pile, was a familiar redhead. A redhead, whose name was Percy Weasley.  
  
At this, a string of maniacal laughter rung through Harry's ears like a church bell. He slapped his hand to his scar in pure pain and fell to the ground once again, this time, screaming in agony!  
  
Harry and Hermione at once, as if in unison, noticed a pair of footprints being created with no body! Harry scrambled to his feet ignoring the stinging pain of his scar. They knew very well how the footprints were appearing, as they had made many footprints appear in the same exact way. The culprit could only be using an invisibility cloak, just like the cloak Harry had received from his late father, James Potter.  
  
The duo gave each other quick glances and immediately understood what they saw. Leaving Ron behind, incapable of functioning at the sight of his dead brother, Harry was the first to dash after the cloaked stranger, followed soon by Hermione.  
  
Because of Harry's intense quidditch training he continued on after the criminal well after Hermione was lost in the crowd of onlookers. He was steadily gaining on him... or her? They reached a clearing where no one else was to be found. It was Harry and the footprints, and as soon as the invisible person made the move to double back, Harry used his seeker-like reflexes and lunged onto the back of the culprit and removed the invisibility cloak.  
  
"AHA!" he cried. It was none other that the infamous Bellatrix LeStrange, the woman who had killed Harry's godfather Sirius Black the previous year.  
  
"Can't stand saying no to a little fame can you, wittle hawwy potty?" Bellatrix said in her mocking baby voice. This insult hit Harry deep, and so it was that Harry's emerald eyes flared with anger. His piercing stare caused Bellatrix to flinch.  
  
"I am no less forgiving than the Lord Voldemort!" Harry's eyes burned with anger and the aura around him was very much different this time. Bellatrix Lestrange noticed this and saw that it was unforgiving. All the anger he once knew built up to this moment. The moment he would avenge the death of his godfather and his best friend.  
  
There was true fear in Bellatrix's eyes. Harry liked it very much. He enjoyed seeing the intense look of pain reflected in her eyes. He shook his head..._'who's side am I on again?_' It didn't matter now, this was revenge, Harry pulled out his wand.  
  
"Avada-" Harry began, and with that Bellatrix disapparated from the scene with a loud _!POP!_. Amazed at his stupidity, Harry cried, "THIS ISN'T OVER!"  
  
Turning the corner into the clearing, Hermione came running to Harry, breathing heavily. Harry ran to meet her and out of exhaustion tripped on the way. He hit his head on a rock, but before he hit the ground...  
  
He awoke suddenly, covered with cold beads of sweat running down his face and into his already burning scar. '_It was all just a dream...or was it?_'  
  
A/N  
  
So whatdya think, this is our first fanfic, leave an honest opinion (flames will help us write better in the future!)


End file.
